Algo de tiempo
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Sólo un poco de tiempo para el amor. [Para Liraz] [#RetoFanfics2k18] [1/12]


**Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece ya que es propiedad de Tite —te amo y te odio— Kubo. Este fanfic es dedicado a my sweety, Liraz Nightray, porque la shipp era la que le gustaba, y porque es de las ichihimes que mejor me cae. Iloviu we *hearts* sé que no lees de la shipp porque hay cada cosa bien rara xD Así que con todo mi lof para ti *inserta el perrito*

 **Advertencias** : Creo que no es tan ooc —los he leído pior—, algunas faltas de ortografía y/o gramática, sowy :x Le falta fluff, but my heart can't write it very romantic. #Ichiruki4ever

 **Nota** : Este drabble es por el Reto Fanfiction 2k18 del grupo de fb Lo que callamos los fanfickers 12 meses=12 fics; correspondiendo a: Un fanfic que comenzaste pero no terminaste. 1/12!

* * *

 ** _Para Liraz, porque te mereces esto y más._**

* * *

 _Tus ojos fueron esa noche un destello de amor, tu corazón marcaba el ritmo que mi vida prendióoo, tratabas de decirme algo y eso no sucedió y lentas fueron esas horas esperando tu voz._

 _Llamarás, yo lo sé, llamarás si no es ahora, mañana vendrás._

 _—Si no es ahora, de Timbiriche._

* * *

"—Hay... algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, así que la próxima vez, ¿crees que podrías hacer algo de tiempo para mi?"

Esas palabras resuenan en la cabeza de Orihime mientras sube los escalones a su departamento. Desde la boda de Rukia que sólo piensa en eso.

—¿Qué será eso que Kurosaki-kun quiere hablar conmigo? —Ella suspira mientras abre la puerta de su hogar. Desde que se habían graduado ya no frecuentaba mucho a sus amigos, y era algo que la ponía muy triste y hasta molesta. Ella los quería mucho, y a veces tenía miedo que por adentrarse a la adultez los lazos formados se rompieran.

Y luego estaba él. La persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. La persona con quien experimentó el sentimiento más puro y grande que había sentido hasta la fecha: El amor.

Junto a él —aunque fuera en secreto— fue que pudo dejar de ser una niña hasta convertirse en la mujer que era. Su amor por Ichigo fue evolucionando, creciendo como sólo un amor puro y verdadero puede hacer.

Y de sólo pensar en eso se le subían los colores al rostro. ¡Él siempre fue su príncipe soñado! Pero con el tiempo fue aprendiendo que si él era feliz ella también lo sería.

Su amor fue madurando hasta llegar a ese punto. El amor era entrega, eso lo aprendió a lado de todos sus amigos, y de él —siempre estaba él—. Ichigo aparte de ser su gran amor, era un motivo de superación. Era su ejemplo a seguir. El paso de los años sólo habían servido para que su amor creciera y madurara.

Por eso lo haría.

Porque también era valiente ahora, o trataba de serlo, por él.

Aunque los nervios nunca la fueran a dejar del todo, ella trataba de ser valiente, porque era algo que le debía a sus amigos.

Orihime empieza a marcar los dígitos que de memoria sabe, despacio pero decidida.

Un timbre.

Dos timbres.

—¿Inoue? —Escucha que hablan desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, Kurosaki-kun. Yo llamaba porque... —Calla. Siente como las palabras la abandonan y se sienta en la cama. ¿Ahora que pretexto pondrá?

—Tienes tiempo para un café —dice él. Orihime no lo percibe como una pregunta, aún así responde, con una alegría y esperanza renovada.

—¡Sí, Kurosaki-kun! —y se puede notar la felicidad en su voz.

Ichigo la acaba de invitar a salir, a ella, y es como si su sueño se volviera realidad. Quedan de verse en una hora en una cafetería cercana, y ella no puede dejar de fantasear, más no las mismas ideas locas que en su juventud, porque ahora sabe que Ichigo no es un caballero con armadura, y aunque a ella le siguen gustando las películas de princesas, sabe que no es una. Son Ichigo y Orihime, en su primera cita real. Y eso es mejor que cualquier fantasía.

* * *

 **N/A** #ModoNatsu2k18

 **Liraz** : Rowlinda, bebé, my sweety, mi diva berrinchuda y hermosa, mi fierro pariente, mi diosa del Gruvia, alv we(?) compañera de shippeos y hater de mi alma, mi ex-beta, acuariana de mi corazón y más *hearts* fuiste quién me dio el valor de traicionar a mi otp porque la inspiración así lo demandaba, así que para ti, porque por más asquerosa que sea mi escritura me animas xDD Bebé, tomalo como un poquito de lo mucho que te debo xDD Eres la mejor uwu

 **Otros lectores** —si es que los hay— ¿Ya dije que soy ichiruki? XD Cuando leí esa escena en la novela me dije "maldición! ¿sólo eso?" no sé, creo que Orihime merecía más, aunque pega mucho a la estupidez de Ichigo xDD Así que si Tite no daba la escena alguien debía, why not? XD Esto ya lleva meses en el baúl, y recuerdo que en ese momento quería poner a Ichigo confesandose, pero ahorita me pareció un buen cierre, y ya me dio el arrepentimiento(?)okno. Quizá luego me anime y le haga una continuación, Orihime es mi tipo de mujer que me gusta escribir xD #SerÑoñoEsCute Antes tendré que hacer IR en AU para expiar mis pecados(?) Cómo sea, gracias por leer uwu


End file.
